Acreditando que poderia te odiar
by Yasashiino Yume
Summary: Ele apenas sabia 'odiá la' de todas as formas que pôde supor, enquanto ela apenas sorria, sonhando em um dia, poder amá lo... [Botan & Hiei. Oneshot] Para Wanda Scarlet.


**Notas da autora:**

Oi gente! Como vão todos? Eu não resisti... XD! Disse que o próximo 'trabalho' que eu fizesse desse anime teria como protagonitas: Kurama e Botan, mas, essa idéia do baixinho com a guia veio primeiro! (gota) Eu peço perdão por não ter cumprido a palavra como prometido... Mas, enfim. O fic saiu e está aí, para diversão exclusiva dos amantes do casal. Uma ótima leitura á todos.

Obs: Os personagens de Yuyu Hakusho não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é da minha autoria. ó.ó E ninguém tasca!

**Recado para a 'pessoa dedicada': **Gente, esse fic eu estou dedicando a uma pessoa que me inspirou a escrever. Foi o meu recorde. Vocês vão notar que o one-shot é grande e mesmo assim, foi feito em três dias. " Por isso, eu sou praticamente obrigada - não que isso seja uma obrigação, pelo contrário - a dedicar este humilde fic á ela. Querida, mais uma vez agradeço pelo seu esforço, mesmo não sendo um casal que você tenha prática. Nem eu tenho... XD! Mas, enfim. Eu sei, parece loucura, eu nem mesmo te conheço, mas, eu me apaixonei pela sua escrita e não tive como não fazer esse fic para compensar seu 'esforço'. Resumindo: Obrigada de verdade.

**Música do fic: "Savin'me" do, Nickelback. **(Sugiro que ouçam enquanto lêem o fanfic).

Resumo da história:

Ele apenas sabia 'odiá-la' de todas as formas que pôde supor, enquanto ela apenas sorria, sonhando em um dia, poder amá-lo...

() Opinião da Autora.

"" Falas dos personagens.

'' Pensamentos dos personagens.

_Para: Wanda Scarlet._

¤¤ Acreditando que poderia te odiar... ¤¤

**E novamente ela se encontrava ali, com seus pensamentos concentrados naquele koorime. Ás vezes sentia-se completamente estranha por quase sempre ficar se pegando em pensamentos sobre ele, mas, agora ela não poderia mais negar. Estava apaixonada... E quando isso aconteceu realmente?**

**Essa era uma das perguntas em que as respostas ficavam soltas no ar, como uma brisa de um dia de verão que logo se dissipa. Apenas se desanimou ainda mais com isso, se ao menos houvesse alguma maneira de esquecê-lo por um tempo. Mas, não havia e mesmo que tivesse essa possibilidade, sabia que no fim, iria descartá-la.**

**- O que está fazendo aí sozinha, Botan? - a amiga de cabelos castanhos se aproximou com um sorriso. - Logo estará na hora de abrir os presentes...**

**- É que... - não podia ser sincera, podia? Afinal, tinha certeza que seria muito estranho para a amiga ningen entender por quem estava **_apaixonada_ **até mesmo para ela era difícil compreender. O mais fácil é deixar esse assunto bem quieto em seu íntimo. - Eu vim aqui ver as estrelas, Keiko... - esperava que essa desculpa colasse e deu um sorriso um pouco forçado.**

**A morena levantou uma sombrancelha.**

**- Realmente elas estão bonitas hoje... - finalmente, disse. Se Botan não queria conversar sobre o que a afligia, ela entenderia. - Mas, não demore... Falta pouco para meia noite.**

**- Está bem! - deu um sorriso mais calmo desta vez. - Logo eu estarei entrando, tá bom? - sem mais, Keiko entrou dentro do templo novamente, enquanto ela ficava sentada entre as escadas.**

**Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão difíceis? Apoiou o rosto em ambas as mãos e suspirou, precisava de alguma coisa para que distraísse a cabeça, não podia mais ficar remoendo dúvidas do jeito que estava fazendo ultimamente...**

**Um galho perdido perto dela pareceu muito interessante no momento e o pegou, fazendo alguns riscos sem sentido no ar. Mesmo que quisesse realmente exibir um sorriso verdadeiro, não estava conseguindo. E aquela era uma das vezes em que tinha vontade apenas de ser ela mesma e poder desabar um pouco. **

**Sentia inveja dos humanos naquele momento...**

**Eles sim podiam ser verdadeiros com eles mesmos...**

**¤**

**Ele pulava rápido e preciso para chegar logo ao seu destino, e no fundo estava irritado. Profundamente, irritado. Aquela raposa idiota sempre tinha um bom argumento na manga, mas, desta vez, ele tinha jogado pesado. Se tudo o que ele tivesse dito não fosse verdade, ia esquecer que um dia foram comparsas e com certeza, quebraria o pescoço dele.**

**Também aquela notícia não fora ao todo uma surpresa, na realidade era de esperar. O estúpido ningen realmente queria algo sério com sua irmã e sabia que esta, sentia mesmo que não entendendo direito, algo pelo humano imbecil. Trincou os dentes ao pensar nisso, mas, enfim, não poderia contestar o inevitável.**

**E também, como esperado, todos os 'amigos' do casal estariam ali, apreciando o momento tão importante. E naquele momento quis matar Kuwabara lentamente, sentir todo o sofrimento dele aumentar em segundos, mas, isso era impossível. A morte dele significariam as lágrimas de sua irmã. Era incontestável... Teria que assistir tudo calado, apenas para o 'bem estar' de Yukina. E nada mais.**

Prison gates won't open up for me,

On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'...

Oh, I reach for you.

_Os portões da prisão não abrirão para mim,_

_Com essas mãos e joelhos estou rastejando..._

_Oh, eu alcanço você._

**No mais, aquela idiota sorridente também estaria lá e isso lhe dava nos nervos, como se não bastasse todos aqueles humanos imprestáveis, **_ela_ **também compareceria. E é claro, como de costume estaria sorrindo. Aquele sorriso bobo e feliz que sempre dava á todos a quem mais admirava e gostava, ou seja, todos os ningens. Não havia uma pessoa a quem ela não conquistasse com sua risada irritante e com seus olhos intensamente expressivos.**

**E era isso que o deixava mais irritado...**

**O fato de ser uma dessas 'pessoas'...**

Well I'm terrified of these four walls,

These iron bars can't hold my soul inside...

All I need is you.

_Bem eu estou aterrorizado com essas quatro paredes,_

_Essas barras de metal não podem prender minha alma aqui dentro_...

_Tudo o que eu preciso é você._

**Todo vez que a via, mesmo que de longe, sentia que algo bem intenso percorria seu corpo, um sentimento quente, cálido e totalmente fora de controle. E isso o deixava confuso, desorientado e o que mais queria no momento em que 'isso' - essa sensação - ocorria, era que 'isso' morresse. Fosse enterrado e quando, depois de muito tempo fora - e muito tempo sem a ver - 'isso' tivesse sido exterminado.**

**E quem disse que isso acontecia?**

**Agora, que a cada instante ficava perto do templo, esse 'calor' dentro de si apenas aumentava consideravelmente. Algo que tinha poder próprio... Penetrando em cada célula de seu corpo, fazendo seu coração bater mais frenético que o normal.**

Come... Please...

I'm callin'...

_Venha... Por favor..._

_Estou chamando..._

**Algo relacionado com ansiedade...**

**Algo relacionado com nervosismo...**

**E o mais apavorante, era que o koorime tinha noção do que poderia se tratar...**

And oh...

I scream for you...

_E oh..._

_Eu grito por você..._

**- Idiota... - resmungou, podendo ver claramente o templo já conhecido de tantas vezes. **

Hurry...

I'm fallin'...

_Apresse-se..._

_Estou caindo..._

**E não soube se estava falando com ele mesmo, ou com a imagem **_dela_ **que agora perfeitamente fazia parte de seus pensamentos.**

I'm fallin'...

_Estou caindo..._

_**¤**_

**Respirou profundamente, ainda sentada no mesmo lugar, os desenhos que fazia mudando a cada instante, imersa nas imagens que formava no céu extremamente repleto de estrelas aquela noite. Sim, aquela noite era especial. E no fim estava feliz por Yukina e Kuwabara, pelo menos eles, seriam inteiramente felizes, sem receio nenhum do que poderia lhes ocorrer.**

**E a guia ainda estava ali... Pensando se era mesmo justo estar passando por todas aquelas incertezas e dúvidas. Koenma tinha lhe avisado, além de ela ser muito desajeitada, estava se envolvendo demais com seus 'amigos' e agora via-se mergulhada naquele sentimento.**

**Ótimo... Estava novamente pensando **_nele_**... Houve algum momento em que não pensasse?**

**- Eu devia ser menos burra... - murmurou para si mesma, mas, o que não tinha notado era um par de orbes atentos a todos os seus movimentos, desde então.**

**Os olhos ametistas voltaram-se para o chão, afim de concentrar-se nas formigas enfileiradas indo para longe dela. Qualquer coisa era válida para esquecer...**

**¤**

**Ele poderia seguir seu curso e continuar, como se nada estivesse acontecendo, mas, assim que pôde avistá-la... Sentir seu aroma de longe... Doce... Delicado... Seus pés estacionaram ali mesmo.**

**Em meio as árvores, ele a fitava firmemente, como se sua vida dependesse disso. O jagan aberto não deixava escapar nenhum detalhe, nem mesmo a expressão levemente confusa e entristecida da garota. Ela parecia magoada, ou algo parecido. Definitivamente, não entendia sentimentos ningens.**

**E por que faria questão de entender?**

**Essas 'coisas' - sentimentos - só serviam para atrapalhar e fazer refém a pessoa que se envolvia nisso e ele não seria idiota como outros... E nem como a 'baka onna'.**

**Não, definitivamente...**

**Isso não fazia parte do seu vocabulário...**

Show me what it's like,

To be the last one standing...

_Mostre-me como é,_

_Ser o último a ficar em pé..._

**Virou-se para ir embora e seguir seu caminho, não havia mais nada a ser visto ali. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela se juntaria á todos os seus 'amigos' e sorriria daquela forma incrivelmente irritante.**

**- Hunpf... - foi tudo o que disse, e deu o primeiro passo para ir embora, mas, algo o impediu de sair do lugar.**

**Mais especificamente sua audição...**

And teach me wrong from right,

And I'll show you what I can be...

_E ensine-me a diferença do certo ou errado,_

_E eu te mostrarei o que eu posso ser..._

**Tinha certeza que ouviu algo semelhante a um múrmurio contido, mais alterado que o normal. Algo que se assemelha ao que ouviu quando soube da situação de sua irmã pela primeira vez.**

**Algo que ouviu Yukina fazer e não gostou...**

**Algo que na realidade forçaram sua irmã a fazer e com essa lembrança apertou as mãos, contrariado. E sem mais delongas, atiçou sua curiosidade com a certeza de fitar os olhos ametistas estranhamente diferentes.**

Say it to for me...

Say it to me...

And I'll leave this life behind me...

_Diga para mim..._

_Diga para mim..._

_E eu deixarei essa vida para trás..._

**A baka onna estava chorando...**

**Essa imagem sim, o pertubou. Nunca a tinha visto demonstrar um sinal de profunda tristeza para que desencadeasse um choro tão sofrido. Nenhuma única vez... Ao não ser nos momentos em que os 'amigos' estavam em perigo iminente, como no torneio das trevas e nas lutas contra Sensui, e principalmente nos torneios do Makai. Aquelas eram situações que ele entendia.**

**Mas, apenas chorar sem motivos aparentes... Era a primeira vez.**

Say it if it's worth saving me...

_Diga se vale a pena me salvar..._

**E isso indubitávelmente, o incomodava.**

**Não queria deixar se envolver por qualquer coisa que estivesse relacionado aquela garota que era tão impertinente e ao mesmo tempo tão frágil como naquele momento.**

**Mas, agora isso não se tratava de escolha.**

**As pernas apenas seguiam seu destino ao vulto encolhido, que soluçava baixinho, parecendo que não queria que ninguém a visse naquele 'estado'.**

**Impossível, ele já estava ali.**

**E como se a mesma presentisse que alguém a observava bem de perto, ela levantou os olhos devagar, como se ambos estivessem em outro mundo. Numa câmera lenta, onde os dois puderam vislumbrar cada movimento e reação do outro.**

**E a guia paralizou-se ao ver quem estava a sua frente. Ele tinha olhos sérios e decididos, como sempre indecifráveis. Seu coração falhou uma batida... Não sabia o que ele pensava, o que tinha em mente, e isso a angustiava, enquanto as lágrimas que ainda restavam percorriam sua bochecha como uma carícia de alguém amado.**

**Aquele silêncio estava a matando aos poucos.**

**- Devia estar lá dentro, baka onna... - começou ele, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito, a encarando como se estudasse todos os movimentos da 'garota irritante'.**

**Dessa vez, o coração dela acelerou...**

**- É que... - abaixou os olhos, não tinha mais coragem de fitá-lo. Como poderia explicar?**

**Ele não deu tempo para que Botan pensasse numa desculpa convincente. O koorime queria a sinceridade. Sabia que ela estava confusa. Algo estava a modificando e **_devia _**saber do que se tratava.**

- **Por que está aqui fora, onna? - ele retomou o ar sádico com que sempre tinha costume de se referir a todos. - Está esperando alguma coisa? Um raio cair na sua cabeça, quem sabe?**

**Por que ele tinha que parecer tão gentil num momento, e tão áspero no outro? Estreitou os olhos para ele, irritada. Ele não poderia ser pelo menos um pouco mais sensível? Enxugou com a manga da blusa os rastros de tristeza de a pouco, sem muita paciência.**

**- Claro que não, Hiei... - controlou-se para não falar uma besteira. Mas, ele parecia demonstrar mesmo que fosse pouco, algum tipo de preocupação consigo. Talvez, se explicasse... - Eu... - recomeçou.**

**Novamente, ele não a deixou falar...**

**- Ótimo, também não me interessa... - ele virou-se para continuar seu caminho para o templo. Agora que ela estava irritada, tinha certeza que aquela melancolia dos olhos ametistas tinha se esvaído.**

Heaven's gates won't open up for me,

With these broken wings I'm falling'...

And all I see is you.

_Os portões do paraíso não abrirão para mim,_

_Com asas quebradas eu estou caindo..._

_E tudo o que vejo é você._

**Mais uma vez, ela se irritou. Quem ele pensava que era para tratá-la daquele jeito? Será que o koorime de fogo não percebia? Era de se imaginar... Ele sempre disse aos quatro ventos que nunca se envolveria demais com eles, e sempre seria inimigo deles. Mas, Botan eternizou a esperança de que um dia ele poderia mudar de idéia e juntar-se a 'turma'.**

**Com certeza, uma esperança tola.**

**Mas, não perdida...**

These city walls ain't got no love for me,

I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story...

And oh, I scream for you.

_Esses muros da cidade não tem nenhum amor para mim,_

_Estou na beira da décima oitava história..._

_E oh, eu grito por você._

**E mesmo naquele silêncio, sabia que no fundo, o youkai de fogo só precisava de alguém para conversar. Alguém que disesse que se importava... E naquele momento, ela **_precisava_ **ser a pessoa que se importava.**

Come... Please...

I'm callin'...

_Venha... Por favor..._

_Estou chamando..._

**- Hiei... - ela sussurrou baixo, com medo de que ele pudesse se zangar por interrompê-lo no meio da caminhada até a casa de Genkai.**

**- Hn? - ele parou os passos de costas para a guia que estava meio receosa.**

And all...

I need from you...

_E tudo..._

_O que eu preciso de você..._

**Mesmo que ela falasse no mínimo de voz, ele a escutaria. Ele podia sentir como se fosse nele mesmo, o 'medo' que ela tinha de começar a conversa. Pelo jeito, era algo importante e isso só atiçou ainda mais a idéia de ela ser 'irritante' aos olhos do koorime. Sim, ela o irritava... Pelo simples fato de querer ouví-la e saber o que tanto ela precisava dizer. Hiei não queria ser dependente, mas, era inevitável.**

Hurry...

I'm fallin'...

_Apresse-se..._

_Estou caindo..._

**Com certeza, ela era irritante.**

**- Pode olhar para mim? - ela pediu, num múrmurio fraco. Mostrando ainda mais medo do que antes, mordendo os lábios e logo depois, colocando um dos fios teimosos de seu cabelo para trás da orelha, a fim de ficar mais 'apresentável' na frente dele.**

I'm fallin'...

_Estou caindo..._

**E a guia mesma não sabia o quanto isso o afetava... Parecia que dissipava suas defesas, o deixava encurralado. No meio de um precipício sem volta... Todas aquelas expressões no seu rosto, os olhos ametistas que não paravam de brilhar nenhum momento. E ele não teve voz para dizer absolutamente nada. Apenas a fitou, como a mesma pediu, esperando.**

**Para que? No momento, ele não soube.**

**- Por algum momento você me odiou? - Botan abaixou os olhos.**

**Não soube onde estava com a cabeça quando questionou aquilo para o koorime, simplesmente saiu. E agora não tinha mais volta. Quis bater na própria testa tamanha sua besteira. Com certeza, ele afirmaria, e ela, se veria trancada no seu apartamento ningen completamente desolada por dias... Meses...**

**¤**

**- Nossa! Olha só a hora! - Keiko exclamou observando mais um prato ser devorado pelo seu namorado. - Faltam apenas dez minutos, e Botan ainda não voltou. Vou agora mesmo trazê-la... - se levantou para fazê-lo, mas, Shizuru foi mais rápida e segurou o pulso da amiga, delicadamente. Keiko não entendeu. - O que foi?**

**- Deixe ela lá... - não demorou muito para que Kurama aparecesse ao lado das duas com um sorriso misterioso.**

**- Mas, por que? Ela está sozinha, Shizuru! E parecia tão triste... - completou, desanimada.**

**- Pode apostar que ela não está mais... - deu uma piscadela marota para Keiko e logo depois, para a raposa.**

**A morena não precisou perguntar os motivos.**

**¤**

**E por que aquela estúpida ainda fazia uma pergunta daquelas? Se algum momento a **

**'odiou'? Claro... A 'odiava' naquele mesmo instante, em que o deixava tão confuso e sem saber que decisão tomar, se apenas ficava e lhe dizia umas 'boas verdades', ou ia embora sem maiores explicações.**

**Afinal, não devia nada aquela garota impertinente e idiota...**

Show me what it's like,

To be the last one standing...

_Mostre-me como é,_

_Ser o último a ficar em pé..._

**E um aperto insuportável crescia e aumentava cada vez mais, fazendo-o extremecer por dentro, enquanto ela voltava seus olhos para ele, decidida a receber a resposta.**

And teach me wrong from right,

And I'll show you what I can be...

_E ensine-me a diferença do certo ou errado,_

_E eu te mostrarei o que eu posso ser..._

**Por alguns momentos pôde perceber que ela estava acuada, provavelmente com medo da resposta que receberia. E isso não fazia diferença para ele, pouco se importava com que ela pensava ou talvez, fosse sentir conforme sua resposta.**

**A quem estava querendo enganar?**

- **E por isso te interessa, onna? - questionou entre a curiosidade, e a necessidade.**

Say it to for me...

Say it to me...

And I'll leave this life behind me...

_Diga para mim..._

_Diga para mim..._

_E eu deixarei essa vida para trás..._

**Era uma ótima pergunta... Por que ele tê-la odiado ou não alguma vez na vida, lhe importava?**

**Simples... Por que ela o amava...**

Say it if it's worth saving me...

_Diga se vale a pena me salvar..._

**E daí o tempo passou como um raio, algo muito rápido para que pudesse acompanhar. Ele nunca poderia compreender isso... Estava querendo o que? Que ele lhe abraçasse carinhosamente e dissesse que sentia o mesmo?**

**Não... Isso não aconteceria...**

**E de súbito, sem pensar duas vezes, ela correu o mais rápido possível para longe dele. Para afastar aquele coração acelerado, comprimido, sabendo e tendo a mais absoluta certeza de que a resposta nunca saíria de seus lábios, que para ele sempre seriam inocentes.**

Hurry...

I'm fallin'...

_Apresse-se..._

_Estou caindo..._

**Sentia além do coração descompassado, os galhos das árvores cortarem um pouco de sua pele, com a rapidez que corria por entre a mata densa em volta do templo de Genkai. Não queria saber a resposta que seria no mínimo, uma risada sarcástica dizendo o quanto ela podia ser uma 'baka onna', para imaginar sequer que ele se importasse com sua existência.**

**Uma idiota! Como ela podia simplesmente correr e o deixar falando sozinho? E o pior, com aquela maldita curiosidade atiçada pelo simples fato do morder de lábios, o rubor de suas faces antes que desaparecesse no nada.**

**Era mesmo uma tremenda imbecil.**

**Uma garota impertinente e irritante que agora corria sozinha naquela escuridão sem ao menos ver por onde andava, provavelmente machucando aquele corpo tão frágil que ela tinha.**

And all...

I need is you...

_E tudo..._

_O que eu preciso é você..._

**E ele se importava?**

Come... Please...

I'm callin'...

_Venha... Por favor..._

_Estou chamando..._

**Não haviam mais dúvidas...**

And oh...

I scream for you...

_E oh..._

_Eu grito por você..._

**Não demorou para que a encontrasse encolhida embaixo de uma árvore, sentada em meio aos troncos, á soluços baixos e abafados, pelos braços em volta dela.**

Hurry...

I'm fallin'...

_Apresse-se..._

_Estou caindo..._

- **Você é mesmo uma idiota... - falou com os olhos fixos no rosto dela, antes escondido. - Pensou que correndo que nem uma louca poderia fugir de mim?**

I'm fallin'...

_Estou caindo..._

**Lentamente, ela levantou as íris molhadas e o fitou, confusa. Os ametistas encontraram profundamente os rubis sérios e penetrantes do koorime e ela sentiu o chão sumir de seus pés.**

I'm fallin'...

_Estou caindo..._

- **Mas, eu não... - as palavras morreram enquanto ele chegava mais perto e pegava seus braços com força, mas, ao mesmo tempo, carinhosamente, levantando-a do chão, fazendo com que ambos ficassem frente a frente. Ele não estava a machucando, pelo contrário, fazia apenas com que suas bochechas tornassem escarlates com a aproximação. - Eu... eu...**

Show me what it's like,

To be the last one standing...

_Mostre-me como é,_

_Ser o último a ficar em pé..._

**- Cale-se... - o youkai de fogo ordenou com uma voz firme e impessoal.** - **Quer mesmo saber se eu a odiei algum dia, onna? - ela intorpecida pelo brilho caractérisco dos olhos deles, não teve nenhuma reação. Ele se irritou mais do que antes. - Responda! - a guia apenas balançou a cabeça afirmamente, mordendo um pouco os lábios, ao fazer isso.**

And teach me wrong from right,

And I'll show you what I can be...

_E ensine-me a diferença do certo ou errado,_

_E eu te mostrarei o que eu posso ser..._

**Um brilho diferente passou como uma nuvem pelos orbes esquadrinhadores do youkai de fogo, enquanto ele ficava observando todos os detalhes do rosto da garota presa em suas mãos, como um animal assustado. Enjaulado... Apenas queria que por algum momento, a guia sentisse o mesmo que ele quando via aqueles olhos ametistas sorrindo.**

**Ele sabia...**

Say it to for me...

Say it to me...

And I'll leave this life behind me...

_Diga para mim..._

_Diga para mim..._

_E eu deixarei essa vida para trás..._

**Apertou mais o corpo frágil da guia contra o dele, em silêncio, ainda fitando as feições dela bem de perto... Conseguia sentir a respiração dela queimando sua pele em brasa, os lábios entre abertos querendo entender qualquer coisa, ou ao menos compreender o que o youkai queria fazendo tudo isso consigo.**

Say it if it's worth saving me...

_Diga se vale a pena me salvar..._

**E mais uma vez esta conseguia irritá-lo com o modo de seus olhos piscarem sem parar, enquanto o coração dela batia frenéticamente, como se vários tambores tivessem enlouquecidos. Conseguia irritá-lo com o modo em que molhava os lábios tentando conseguir de alguma forma coragem para fazer, ou dizer, qualquer coisa.**

- **Hiei, eu... - ela tentou voltar a falar, mas, ele colocou o seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela.**

Hurry...

I'm fallin'...

_Apresse-se..._

_Estou caindo..._

**- Fique quieta... - retirou o dedo da boca dela, e a pressionou contra a árvore, apertando o seu corpo contra o dela, segurando ambas os braços dela para cima, e mais uma vez, a guia ficou sem ação. Os lábios quase não tinham mais distância alguma. - Você fala demais, baka onna...**

**Ela não teve tempo para raciocinar, pois, no segundo seguinte, os lábios do koorime tomaram os seus de forma arrisca, mas, ao mesmo tempo, forte e intensamente. Apertava Botan mais ainda com seu corpo enquanto o beijo se aprofundava, colando-os. Aos poucos os braços dele se desfizeram dos dela, notando que a mesma não fazia objeções aos seus lábios possessivos. Permitindo assim, com que a mesma soltasse um gemido de aprovação as carícias que ele fazia em sua nuca, entrelaçando os dedos calma e sedutoramente entre os cabelos azuis.**

**Cada vez mais envolvida pela carícia íntima de suas línguas... O aperto de Hiei contra seu corpo... Não pensava em mais nada. Só naquele momento e para sempre.**

**¤**

**- É acho que eles dois não virão tão cedo... - a morena virou-se para a amiga enquanto aprontava as coisas depois que a ceia tinha acabado e maioria dos 'hóspedes' tinha ido descansar.**

**- Pode ter certeza que sim... - a mulher de longos cabelos, deu mais um trago no cigarro.**

**- Eu só espero que eles estejam bem... - disse a youkai de gelo, um pouco preocupada com a amiga que até agora não tinha chegado.**

**- Não se preocupe, Yukina... Eles estão... - sorriu de canto e as três foram em direção á sala.**

**¤**

**Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e o viu, parado com as íris e o jagan diretamente cravados nela, e sorriu envergonhada, olhando para baixo, em seguida.**

Say it to for me...

Say it to me...

And I'll leave this life behind me...

_Diga para mim..._

_Diga para mim..._

_E eu deixarei essa vida para trás..._

**E era por esse e tantos outros motivos que a 'odiava'. Mesmo tendo a deixado tão 'sem graça', mesmo assim, ela tinha um sorriso para lhe oferecer. Aqueles olhos brilhantes mostrando silenciosamente o quanto ele era especial. Conseguia, agora mais do que nunca, saber todas emoções, por mais insignificantes que fossem nos olhos dela.**

**E ele podia ter ido embora enquanto a viu nas escadas e a deixado com suas lamentações...**

**Definitivamente, a 'odiava'...**

Say it if it's worth saving me...

_Diga se vale a pena me salvar..._

**¤**

**Notas finais:**

Ahá! E então? O que acharam? No primeiro fanfic que fiz deles eu me concentrei nos sentimentos de Botan, então, hoje eu resolvi variar... Explicarei uma coisinha á todos que leram: Esse negócio do Hiei 'odiar' a fofa da Botan, é relativo. Não sei se deixei claro, mas, ele a odeia por que não gosta de admitir nem pra ele mesmo que a ama, então, ele fica nessa de **odiar** a guia. Vcs entendem que nosso protagonista é muito orgulhoso, não é mesmo?

Então, me digam o que acharam do fic... Sejam sinceros, por que com certeza - dependendo das respostas e como o fic será 'visto' pelos leitores - eu farei um fic com continuação. Se vocês gostaram do meu modo de escrever sobre o casal, me digam. Quero um aval para escrever uma continuação com eles dois como protagonistas, ok?

Enfim, apertem o **go** e me façam feliz! Falando em feliz...

Feliz natal para todos! E que o bom velhinho traga lindos presentes pra vocês...

Enfim, acho que me extendi demais nas notas... (gota) Beijinhos e até a próxima!

Ass: _Kao-chan._


End file.
